The present disclosure relates to enhancing a customer service process, and more specifically, to enhancing customer service processing using data analytics and cognitive computing.
Each year, millions of customers contact various organizations' customer support lines to report issues and seek resolution for their issues. A customer support session does not always result in a resolution or a positive experience for a customer as the customer is forced to navigate through a menu before reaching an actual customer service representative. Multiple layers are presented to the customer to assist in routing the customer to an appropriate customer service representative that often times leaves the customer frustrated with this tedious process. This frustration is compounded by dropped calls and not finding an appropriate customer service representative capable of handling the customer's issues.